Мелвилл Герман
Герман Ме́лвилл — американский писатель. thumb|leftРодился 1 августа 1819 года в Нью-Йорке, потомок шотландских и голландских переселенцев. Когда ему было 12 лет, умер его отец-коммерсант, оставивший за собой долги и заставивший Мелвилла расстаться с мыслью о получении университетского образования. Еще в юности Мелвилл работал клерком в банке и рассыльным. С 18 лет плавал юнгой на пакетботе, затем некоторое время работал учителем; в 1841-м отправился на китобойном судне «Акушнет» в Южные моря (гарпунщиком — здесь уместно вспомнить знаменитые слова «гарпунщики этого мира должны бросать свой гарпун, отрываясь не от тяжких трудов, а от полного безделья», которые в романе «Моби Дик», конечно, имеют символический смысл). Через полтора года из-за конфликта с боцманом «Акушнета» Мелвилл бежал с корабля около Маркизских островов и оказался у аборигенов, среди которых жил, пока не появился австралийский китобойный корабль. Служил там, а затем на военном фрегате «Юнайтед Стэйтс». После трехлетних странствий вернулся на Родину, чтобы заняться литературной деятельностью. Его основанные на собственном опыте романы «Тайпи: Беглый взгляд на полинезийскую жизнь» (Турее: A Peep at Polynesian Life, 1846) и «Ому: Повествование о приключениях в Южных морях» (Omoo: A Narrative of Adventures in the South seas, 1847), сразу же принесшие писателю славу (роман «Тайпи» был самой популярной книгой Мелвилла при его жизни), характерны уходом в экзотику, полным отказом от привычной для читателя действительности. Мелвилл уводит своего героя в первобытный мир, к неиспорченным цивилизацией дикарям Южных морей. За увлекательными сюжетами стоит волновавшая не только Мелвилла проблема: можно ли, отказавшись от цивилизации, вернуться к природе? Мелвилл становится знаменитым писателем, дружит с Натаниэлем Хоторном, много общается с другими коллегами по перу. Аллегорический роман о плавании как философских поисках Абсолюта «Марди и путешествие туда» (Mardi and a Voyage Thither, 1849) успеха не имел, но привлек внимание критиков. Один из них, француз Филарет Шаль, писал: «"Марди и путешествие туда" — самая странная книга, которая когда-либо появлялась на земном шаре. Это странное творение начинается как сказка, переходит к волшебству, вдается в аллегорию, достигает сатиры через элегию, драму и шуточный роман». Впоследствии критики назвали «Марди» своеобразным вступлением к «Моби Дику». В следующих произведениях, по-прежнему отталкиваясь от личного опыта, Мелвилл стремится анализировать окружающую действительность и социальные отношения. Он пишет «Редберн: его первое странствие» (Redburn: His First Voyage, 1849) и «Белый бушлат, или Мир военного корабля» (White Jacket, or the World in a Man-of-War, 1850). В «Редберне» действие происходит на пассажирском-грузовом корабле, а также в таких крупных портовых городах как Нью-Йорк и Ливерпуль, в «Белом бушлате» изображены зло и жестокость на военном корабле. Оба романа полностью лишены «морской романтики», однако при этом автор выстраивает захватывающие сюжеты. Согласно «Оксфордскому путеводителю по англоязычной литературе» (Concise Oxford Companion to English Literature, исправленное и дополненное издание, 1998), такое заискивание перед читателями начало казаться Мелвиллу халтурой. Он уходит от реалистических морских романов и создает свой главный шедевр, посвященный Хоторну («в знак преклонения перед его гением»; годом раньше Хоторн выпустил лучший собственный роман «Алая буква» — The Scarlet Letter, 1850). Основной темой эпического произведения «Моби Дик, или Белый кит» (Moby Dick, or The Whale, 1851) является борьба с загадочным кашалотом, которого практически никто не видел, но который обнаруживает себя «результатами своих действий» (К. Мелешко). Моби Дик повелевает всем, он согласно слухам вездесущ (возможно, он символизирует бога или дьявола). Главный герой романа, капитан китобойного корабля Ахав, желающий отомстить Моби Дику, из-за которого он потерял ногу, носит библейское имя. Имя рассказчика неизвестно, однако его первая фраза «Зовите меня Измаил» опять-таки отсылает к Библии. Философско-символический роман соединен с настоящей энциклопедией китов и китобойного промысла, с совершенно неожиданными отступлениями. Мелвилл использовал в «Моби Дике» очень длинные, иногда занимающие почти целые страницы в издании обычного формата, фразы, поэтично описывал море (с упором на его силу и непредсказуемое поведение стихии). «Моби Дик» не был оценен подавляющим большинством современников. В то время, когда европейская литература находилась в состоянии расцвета, Мелвилл на свою беду жил в стране, чья литература только начала развиваться, достигнув расцвета в XX веке. Как писал один из авторов этой статьи в своей книге (В. Николаев. «Заметки на разные темы». М. 2011) «невозможно представить, чтобы, например, в Англии автор бестселлеров, позволив себе такие эксперименты в области литературной композиции, не вернул себе пошатнувшейся славы следующей книгой. Отступление, где Мелвилл указал, что пишет эти слова после того, как выпил чая, показывает, в каком спокойном и жизнерадостном состоянии он создавал "Моби Дика". Которого ему не простили, хотя раньше простили "Марди"». Величайший (как признали потом) американский роман XIX века не был оценен подавляющим большинством современников. Через год вышел «Пьер, или Двусмысленности» ((Pierre, or The Ambiguities, 1852), о конфликте творческой личности и общества, о писателе, который в шумной толпе чувствует «себя столь же одиноким, как на полюсе» (К. Мелешко), который верит в честь и благородство. Сделав героя очень молодым, недавно добившимся литературной славы и происходящим из богатой семьи, 32-летний Мелвилл явно отводил взгляд от какой-либо автобиографичности (хотя в определенном смысле она присутствовала). Используя приемы романтического романа — в первую очередь, семейную тайну — Мелвилл шел на отвергнутое им заискивание перед читателями. «Пьер» сейчас принято считать неудачей, хотя более правы те, кто заявляет о втором великом романе писателя. В Европе, даже усмотрев отблески обиды за отвергнутого «Моби Дика», «по-джентльменски» промолчали бы, и у Мелвилла вышел бы новый бестселлер. В США «Пьер» был подвергнут совершенно разгромной критике. Мелвилл стал публиковаться анонимно, печатая рассказы в журналах. Многие из них потом вошли в сборник «Рассказы на веранде» (The Piazza Tales, 1856). За год до этого вышел исторический роман «Израэль Поттер. Пятьдесят лет его изгнания» (Israel Potter: His Fifty Years of Exile, 1855) о забытом герое войны за независимость. Последним романом Мелвилла был «Искуситель: его маскарад» (The Confidence Man: His Masquerade, 1857) — язвительная сатира на человеческую доверчивость. На борту корабля, плывущего по Миссисипи, Сатана, появляясь в разных обличьях, обманывает пассажиров. Возникла версия, что этот роман стал одной из причин написания Михаилом Булгаковым «Мастера и Маргариты». Однако приводимые совпадения, мягко говоря, надуманы, а Сатана у Мелвилла абсолютно не похож на совершающего благо Воланда. Отдавая Готорну рукопись «Искусителя», Мелвилл сказал о своем прощании с прозой. Деньги, принесенные в первую очередь произведениями раннего периода, еще оставались, и в 1860 году Мелвилл совершил кругосветное путешествие. В 1865 году вышел его первый поэтический сборник из 72 стихотворений «Батальные сцены и разные стороны войны» (Battle-Pieces and Aspects of the War, 1865). В следующем году Мелвилл уже был таможенным инспектором в нью-йоркском порту. Служа на таможне, Мелвилл пишет и публикует поэму «Кларель: Паломничество на Святую Землю» (Clarel: Pilgrimage in the Holy Land, 1876), самую большую поэму в истории американской литературы. Она состоит почти из 18 тысяч строк, будучи длиннее «Илиады» Гомера, «Энеиды» Вергилия и «Потерянного рая» Джона Мильтона. Критики продолжали не церемониться с Мелвиллом. В «Нью-Йорк Таймс» (The New York Times) заявили, что «лучше бы это было написано прозой», в журнале «Липпинкотт» (Lippincott's Magazine), что не нашли «ни шести строк гениальной поэзии». Положительные отзывы появились только в 1920-е годы и позже. В 1885 году Мелвилл завершил свою службу на таможне. Он выпустил поэтический сборник «Джон Марр и другие моряки» (John Marr and Other Sailors, 1888). Последний сборник «Тимолеон» (Timoleon, 1891), состоявший из старых и новых стихотворений, был издан тиражом в 25 экземпляров весной 1891 года, а 28 сентября этого года 72-летний Мелвилл скончался в Нью-Йорке. Его смерть не вызвала большого внимания, хотя в анонимном некрологе написали об «исключительно одаренном авторе», который обладал «могучим поэтичным воображением». Начатая за три года до смерти и завершенная 19 апреля 1891-го повесть «Билли Бад, фор-марсовый матрос» (Billy Budd, Foretopman, 1891) была опубликована только в 1924 году Рэймондом М. Уивером, профессором Колумбийского университета, в дополнительном томе первого, лондонского собрания сочинений Мелвилла (Уивер обнаружил рукопись в личных бумагах покойного писателя). В рукописи стояло посвящение «Джеку Чейсу, англичанину, где бы ни билось сейчас еще щедрое сердце, здесь, на нашей земле, или на последней стоянке, в раю, первому грот-марсовому старшине на американском фрегате «Юнайтед Стэйтс» в 1843 году» (Чейс под своим собственным именем был героем романа «Белый бушлат»). По мотивам «Билли Бада» Бенджамин Бриттен написал оперу, поставленную в 1951 году. С 1920-х началось переосмысление Мелвилла, и его признали классиком мировой литературы. Владислав Скворцов, Вадим Николаев ЛИТЕРАТУРА Сочинения: The works. L., 1922–1924. Vol. 1–16; Энкантадас, или Очарованные острова. Дневник путешествия в Европу и Левант. М., 1979; Собр. соч. Л., 1987–1988. Т. 1–3; Journals. Evanston; Chi., 1989; Correspondence. Evanston; Chi., 1993. Литература: Leyda J. The Melville log: a documentary life of H. Melville. N. Y., 1951. Vol. 1–2; Ковалев Ю. В. Г. Мелвилл и американский романтизм. Л., 1972; Шогенцукова Н. А. Опыт онтологической поэтики: Э. По, Г. Мелвилл, Д. Гарднер. М., 1995; Davis C. After the whale: Melville in the wake of Moby-Dick. Tuscaloosa, 1995; Sten C. The Weaver-god, he weaves: Melville and the poetics of the novel. Kent, 1996; Milder R. Exiled royalties: Melville and the life we imagine. N. Y., 2006.